


Forgiveness and Weddings

by Fubby77



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tagging, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Nov 16 war, Other, War, Wedding, idk - Freeform, maybe smut later, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubby77/pseuds/Fubby77
Summary: Basically what Techno did after the Nov 16th war and very noncanon. Techno love Dream and Phil is a good father.———I’m just trying to get theses ideas out of my head...
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade/Dream, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 309





	Forgiveness and Weddings

Technoblade was exhausted after the November 16th war. Everyone had gone their own ways for the night and Phil was with him in his underground base while they caught up and grieved. Losing Wil had taken a toll on both of them but neither were ready to talk about it yet. Instead they talked about random topics while Phil preened Techno’s messy wings. Techno was always bad at caring for them but refused to let the others touch them.

“Hey Phil, how did you know you wanted to get married?” Techno asked tiredly. He felt Phil pause in his work for a second before moving again. Phil’s wife had died years ago and people knew not to bring it up around him. Techno was too tired to remember that though. 

“I knew when I wanted her to be with me for the rest of my life. I loved her with all my heart and knew it would destroy me if she ever left me. I’m very grateful for the time I had with her and the wonderful children she gave me. Why do you ask? Do you have someone in mind?” Phil said, trying to stop his voice from shaking too much. Techno nodded and hid his face in his hands. Phil was in shock, he hadn’t seen his son show this much emotion in many years. He chalked it up to him being tired and him feeling at peace around Phil.

“It’s been sitting on my mind a lot lately and I think I’m ready to ask him soon. I’m just worried that I won't be able to give him the life he deserves and everyone hates me now and I don’t want them to hate him too. Dad, for the first time in forever, I think that I’m scared of the future,” Techno said with a shaky voice as he turned to face his dad with tears in his eyes. Phil pulled him into a powerful hug and surrounded both of them with his wings. He held his son close and let him cry into his jacket.

“Techno, I can tell that you care for him deeply and you mean no harm to him. I know that you are powerful and are viewed as a god but everyone has a weakness and that is perfectly fine. You have found your weakness and now you must protect them with all your being. I honestly think a wedding would bring up everyone’s moods and remind them that you are human too. I’m proud of you and believe in you Techno,” Phil says in the most honest voice that Techno has ever heard. It causes Techno to sob harder and grips onto Phil like a lifeline. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he cried but he’s glad Phil just let’s him vent all his frustrations to him. He rambles about that ever since the Antarctic Empire was forcefully taken away, he’s come to hate government and has had no one he was willing to talk to. He talked about the way his lover comforted him anytime he had a nightmare and never forced him to talk about it. He just talked about all his worries and wrongs that he committed. He talked until he was too tired to talk anymore and he ended up passing out in the warmth of his father. 

“The world doesn’t deserve you Techno,” Phil muttered as he placed his son in his bed. ‘Tomorrow is another day for you to claim,’ Phil thought before he passed out in the spare room he found.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Techno woke up slowly to the smell of food. He heard Phil talking to someone as he heard him moving around what he assumed was the kitchen. Then he heard the beautiful laughing of his lover as he responded to Phil. That woke Techno up real quick as he walked out of his room towards the kitchen.

“I’ve never met anyone that has mastered using a sword faster than Techno. He was quite literally born a natural! Oh! Good morning Techno,” Phil said as Techno walked around the corner. He instantly made a beeline to his lover who was standing off to the side and hugged him as he nestled his head into the crook of his neck. He made sure to avoid crushing his wings but still clung to him tightly. Dream froze before returning the embrace with just as much force. They hadn’t got to embrace each other for a while since Dream said he had sided with Schlatt and wasn’t allowed in Pogtopia. Sure they interacted during the fighting yesterday but that was basically nothing. 

“So this is your mysterious lover that you kept mentioning last night. I honestly didn’t know who I expected but it definitely wasn’t Dream. Come eat now we can talk more after,” Phil said a cheerful tone. Both blushed and separated quickly, it was harder to tell Dream was blushing because of his mask but his ears were red. They both sat down next to each other as Phil finished setting the table. Dream hesitated as he looked at the food then to Phil who was sitting across from them. Techno realized what was wrong and put a hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him.

“You don’t have to take the mask off if you don’t want to. Just know that Phil is one of the most trustworthy people I have ever met and won’t say anything if you don’t want him to,” Techno said softly. Dream looked at him and then to Phil before slowly reaching up and unclasping the back of the mask. He set it down on the table next to him. Techno smiled at him before digging into his food.

“Thank you for trusting me Dream and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Phil said happily before also digging into his food. Dreams face wasn’t ugly in any sense, the only surprising parts of his face was the scar that ran down the right side of his face and his bright golden eyes. The same shade of gold that his wings were and they felt as if they were staring into your soul. 

“Thank you Phil,” Dream said softly before also digging into the delicious food that Phil had made. They all ate in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed homemade food. After they all finished Techno and Dream did the dishes and messed around until Phil told them off for getting water everywhere. They spent the morning acting like there wasn’t a war the day before. 

“Alright you two, now it’s time for me to head to the L’Manberg and check up on people there. I need to make sure Tommy and Tubbo are doing okay. They are my sons too,” Phil explained as he geared up in the armor he had stolen yesterday. 

“Phil, can I go with you? I know they probably all hate me but I want to make sure Tommy is okay and figure out what they did with Wilbur’s body,” Techno said cautiously as Dream grabbed his hand in reassurance. Phil seemed to pause and think for a second. 

“You can come but try to stay out of sight. I’ll tell Tommy that you want to talk and see if he wants to talk. I’ll make sure to ask about Wilbur’s body as well but we don’t need a fight to break out,” Phil says. Techno nods in understanding and goes to grab his armor as Dream puts his armor and mask back on. They all head up together and fly to the edge of L’Manberg and land out of sight. Phil waves a goodbye as he heads into the heart of L’Manberg. 

“I’m going to go see if I can find George and Sapnap. I’ll find you later, okay?” Dream says as he also walks out of the tree line into the ruined city. Techno nods in understanding and waves before walking farther into the forest. He stalked Philza from a distance and out of sight. Eventually Phil finds Tubbo and Tommy and starts to talk to them. They seem hesitant at first but quickly warm up to the elder. 

Techno watched quietly from the shadows. He only made his presence known when he saw the trio heading his way and Phil calling out his name, knowing he was near. Tommy and Tubbo both froze when they saw him but as an act of trust he threw all his weapons off to the side and out of reach. Still weary, they approached slowly and Techno couldn’t blame them.

He did destroy their home after all…..


End file.
